The Transfer Student
by EmoEccentrica
Summary: I stink at summaries! But here goes nada.... What happens when Hogwarts admits a transfer student from the far off land of Romania? And what is it about this girl that makes everyone's hair stand on end? Read to find out!
1. Of Transfers and Circumstances

AN:Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I don't any of JK's fabulous work!

Harry stared straight ahead as Professor Binns rattled on about some Goblin War in the late seventeenth century. He knew Hermione would chew him and Ron out for not paying attention when they were to have a test on this in a few days, but it was too hot to focus. Something made Professor Binns break off in the middle of a sentence and he turned to the door. Standing in the doorway was Professor McGonagall, which in itself was strange because she had a third year Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw class at the moment. What made her appearance even stranger was that there was someone standing in back of her.

"So sorry for the interuption Professor Binns, though this may seem odd, we have a transfer student," At this both the sleeping Gryffindors and the half asleep Slytherins seemed to wake up all at once. They were in their fourth year, they had never gotten a transfer student. Harry being in the very front seemed to have the best view of the newcomer, but to his immense dissapointment he could only see the person's white hand, which was clutching the older woman's robes. "Now if you excuse me... Class, this is-" She stretched her hand out to pat the newcomer on the back but there was no one there.

"For Heavens sake! would you please get in here," Sullenly, a small girl with her hood pulled up walked into the room. McGonagall sighed seeming very frustrated, and pulled the hood off the girl's head. Everyone gasped at the same time. In front of them was one of the most beautiful girls they had ever seen. She was pale as snow with wavy hair the deepest of auburns. The only sign of color on her skin were her cheeks, which were so inflamed that they were nearly magenta. Her eyes were what caught Harry's attention. They were the color of an evergreen forest, so much like his own, yet completely different. "Class, this is Amanda Drache. She has just transfered in from Blott's Magic Academy for Girls in Romania." She turned to Professor Binns and said,"Professor Dumbledore has requested that her classmates be released from classes today," There was a cheer from the Gryffindors and Slytherins. But it made Harry wonder. Who was this girl ,that Dumbledore would ask for classes to be cancelled?

As they followed McGonagall, boys surrounded themselves around the obviously distressed Amanda. Draco turned towards Amanda and seemingly rescued her from further harrasment. "So Amanda.. Your last name means dragon, am I correct?" She nodded timidly ,quite obviously relieved that the conversation,unlike all the others, didn't focus on whether she had a boyfriend or not;though to their immense joy, she didn't. She nodded and he smiled a rather toothy grin,"What a coincidence! My name means dragon also! Say, what house are you in?" Amanda's eyes widened. This wasn't a question she could nod or shake her head to; she would have to reveal her secret. "Gryffindor," Draco stared at those pink tinged lips and marveled at their suppleness, he wondered what they would feel like against his... Then he noticed her teeth. His eyes widened and he stuttered," V-v-vam-p-pire! VAMPIRE!" Everyone including Harry turned to look at Draco,who was screaming like a frightened girl. Amanda hung her head and shook her head.

"Only half! I'm half vampire and half witch," Everybody except Harry and Hermione backed away. Ron was among those who retreated to the very back. "So what if you're half vampire? Compared to the stories that I've heard in the muggle world you don't seem nearly as preoccupied with blood as I thought vampires would," Hermione looked at Harry in shock. Amanda lifted her head up and then walked a little bit towards Harry. She looked out into the crowd, "I don't even drink blood, all I do is have an occasional blood flavored lolipop!" Instead of her words reassuring the frightened students, it made them take another step back. "You're an abomination. I've never heard of such a thing! You're just another Mud-" Malfoy was cut off when Harry promptly punched him in the face. "Shut up Malfoy! I've had enough of your Pure Blood nonsense!" Malfoy got up and ran away, dragging Crabbe and Goyle while yelling about telling Snape. He felt a hand grab his arm and he automatically turned. "Thank you for.. urmm.. defending me.." Amanda let her hand drop and then fiddled with her cloak strings.

"Well what all you all doing? And why is Ms. Drache all alone with Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger?" Everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore striding across the manicured lawns of the school, towards them. Hermione looked at the old man and told him, "Malfoy caused a commotion because she is half vampire... And then everyone including myself, kind of just.. moved away," Dumbledore looked concerned and then stood next to Harry and Amanda. "Everyone, predjudice is not a good thing at all. And that is why I cancelled classes today- to help you get over your preconceived notions. Now listen to what I am going to say because I will only explain this Ms .Drache's diet is normal food with the occasional sip of animal blood and a Blood Pop courtesy of Honeydukes. I will not tolerate predjudice and preconcieved notions in Hogwarts and much less in Gryffindor. Now, Ms. Drache have you informed them of yo-" Amanda shook her head quickly and Dumbledore sighed. "Well it is not always best to gain favor using those tactics, although I will announce it when you feel comfortable enough, as per your parents instructions," Dumbledore turned to the awaiting students, "Remember my words carefully students and I shall feel no more need to impose any other rules on you all. I will see you all at dinner,"

Amanda watched Dumbledore walk away, as the group of pacified students converged on her again. She didn't care about winning everyone's approval; In fact she would be content with only one friend, if that's what it came to. For now she absentmindedly answered the medley of questions, all the while keeping her eyes on Harry.

OMG my first HP fic eva! Well originally Amanda was supposed to be based on me... but as any of you who know me, I am not devastatingly beautiful (nor do I have blue hair).... lol ok so she's just gonna be ma namesake! Onward!

REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! ( I also welcome any faves, or alerts ;] )

**7/4/09 Edit: I made a mistake earlier.. they are in their fourth year not their second year.. sorry ;) I just find the timeline of the Goblet and Fire so much easier to follow than that of the Chamber of Secrets :D **

**7/22/09 Edit: I changed her appearance for a project of mine.. Amanda no longer has silver hair, but reddish hair.. Gomen :B You'll understand why in later chappies ;B**


	2. The Truth Will Always Out

**Sorry for the wait! I couldn't get the last part right... for some reason I had some trouble with Harry's character... Enjoy~**

"Harry Potter.. Fanclub?" Amanda stared at the group of girls assembled before her. "Yes and you're a threat to it!"

Amanda sighed and let her mind wander to earlier in the day.

She had woken up reasonably early, even though it was a Sunday and all she had to was talk to some of her teachers regarding some arrangements; that is, she was until she was stopped by this ridiculous club. "How am I danger to your club.. umm what was your name?" The girl who had so rudely stopped her in the hall stepped foward and said, "I am the president of this club, Thelma Morales. You are a danger to us because if Harry gets a girlfriend.. well there's not going to be any more reason for this club, now will there?" Amanda was slightly puzzled, but mostly bored. "And how does my being friends with Harry increase his chances of getting a girlfriend?" They giggled a nasty spite filled laugh and then Thelma pointed at her. "How much more obvious could it be? You like him!" Amanda was taken aback... how had they found out, when she had only been here since the day before yesterday?! "Um... I have to go... talk with Professor Flitwick. If you ever do have anything worthwhile to say, don't hesitate to tell me, I'm sure there's a first time for everything!" With that Amanda ran down the hall, leaving the angry group of girls to ponder what she said. Amanda looked behind her, and after being sure she hadn't been followed, collapsed onto the floor. There were two things that used up her energy more than others. Arguing and running. Despite what she told her classmates, it wasn't that rare to see her with a lolipop stick protruding from her pale lips. She didn't know what the big deal was, if you thought about it even muggles needed to take blood. What was it called? Something with an A... Anemia! If you thought about it this way,

Vampires were merely very anemic people and they just happened to like the taste of blood. But no! Here in Britain, Vampires were second class citizens and hunted to near extinction and some people spoke about conspirisies to invade Romania and enslave the royal family. Amanda shook her head. That was the exact reason she fled; Because if her father or mother were ot be enslaved and she was found... a half vampire.. something much worse than that would await her. Amanda popped a blood pop into her mouth and looked at her silver wrought ring that was carved in the shape of a dragon. This was the one place where it wouldn't be recognized, here in Britain she was nothing more than Amanda Drache... but it Romania, it was Princess Amanda of the First House of Drache... She got up from the floor and quit her depressing musings. There was nothing she could do about her heritage and besides that it wasn't as if she had asked to be a Princess. She knew the day would come when Dumbledore would have to tell the rest of the school about who she was.. but she was hoping that the fact that she was a vampire (if only half) would dilute the fact that she was royalty. Amanda heard the clock chime and turned to stare into an old grandfather clock. 4:30?! Damn it! She was half an hour late! She got up off the floor and ran all the way down the corridor. Finally she made it into the room that was Flitwick's and then- "Your'e late ," She looked around the room to see that not only was there one teacher but nine teachers. The one who was talking was a tall man with greasy looking black hair. "My, it seems as though we have finally acquired the female version of . Famous enough, even if it isn't in her own country, to feel no remorse when she's so late." He walked towards the table and sat down on the first seat to the left.

"Now that the princess is here, we'll introduce ourselves. I am Professor Snape, I teach Potions," To his right sat Professor McGonagall, who simply nodded to her and looked pointedly at Snape as if to say, 'It's a lost cause.' A small cough brought her attention back to the rest of the teachers. A small teacher greeted her and introduced himself as Professor Flitwick. The rest of the introductions continued without any other incident and by the end of the discussion of how her diet could be managed, it was only Snape who refused to let her eat any blood pops or drink from her hip flask in his class. Well judging from McGonagall's pointed glances it seemed as though he was one of the many 'Pure Blood' fanatics. Amanda sighed as she walked out of the class. Oh well, it's not like she was aiming for universal popularity anyways. So long as she could pass her classes and be recognized from time to time, it was fine with her. She turned a corner and was promptly sent to the floor. Who had she bumped into now? She looked up and saw the girl from earlier... What was her name? Something with a T... "Watch where you're going Newbie!" Then the girl, whom she remembered to be named Thelma, smiled wickedly. "Though I guess after the meeting I should be calling you by your proper name shouldn't I?"  
Suddenly she bowed her knees and performed a fluid curtsy. "I'm so sorry for my earlier rudeness, Princess Amanda of the First House of Drache, heir to the throne of the Republic of Romania. She looked up at the astonished face of Amanda, who was struggling to regain her composure... "B-But... How did you find out?" Thelma looked at her with a look that told her to shut up."I just told you, I heard the entire meeting. Now, what should I do with this new information... Hmm.. I'm assuming no one other than the staff knows about your urmm.. heritage?"

Thelma's smile was so big, it looked as though her face would rip in two. "Yes," What did this girl want from her? What did she gain from blackmailing her? Because that is probably what would happen; she would be blackmailed until she agreed to let Professor Dumbledore announce her true ancestry. "... Let me think about it.. I'll come up with a deal by tommorow.. Until then.. See you later.." She stared her straight in the eyes, a look of complete loathing in them. ".. Your Highness," She skipped away, laughing a loud, nasally laugh. Amanda's knees gave out and she covered her face with them. What the hell was she going to do? She didn't want Dumbledore to announce it.. but it was going to have to be her only choice... Otherwise, who knew what Thelma had in store for her! A stray tear escaped from the confines of her hands, and only then did Amanda realize that she was crying.. "Amanda? Are you okay?" Amanda uncovered her face and looked up, only to wish she hadn't. "Harry..." The last person she wanted to see when she was crying was looking down at her with wide eyes; Harry Potter.

"Oy, are you okay? What happened?" He squatted down, so that they could look each other in the eye and Amanda wished that she could just run away. She didn't want him to see her when she was like this.. Not the guy she liked. "Hn.. Nothing's wrong! I just ermm.. tripped. Yeah that's i-" She had only seconds to look into his disbelieving face before his arms gathered her into a tight hug. "Please.. don't lie. You can tell me what's wrong..." He patted her hair gently and Amanda resisted the urge to completely break down and tell him everything from the very beginning.. "I can't.. I don't want anything to change.. I mean I just got started here and I don't want everyone to make a fuss... Especially not certain people.." She pushed away from him, just enough to see his stunned face. "Well, if you think about it, if you put off telling everyone until you're more settled, won't that make it certain that things will change? Like you said, you're just getting started. If you bring it out into the open now, then everyone will get used to it and nothing will change very much." He suddenly realized the position they were in and got up rather quickly, his cheeks as red as ripe apples. Amanda got up from the floor and beamed up at him. "Thanks.. that helps more than you can possibly know!" She quickly hugged him around the waist and ran down the hall towards Dumbledore's office. She wasn't going to let Thelma blackmail her, not even once.

She got to the statue that was the doorway to the staircase to Dumbledore's office and took out a small paper from her pocket. "Lemon Drop!" The statue rose and she climbed the twisting stairs to his office, with renewed enthusiasm. "... Albus! Are you telling me that you can't see the danger in letting that half-breed stay here! She is the first of her kind! We have no idea what her real nature is li-" The voice, which belonged to Professor Snape was cut off by a grizzled voice which could only belong to one person. Professor Moody. "Severus, I believe that I've told you before that I trust no one; Especially not 'Ex-Death Eaters'.. Not that I think such a thing exists... That's besides the point. I don't think that there is anything to fear about that girl; didn't you notice it during the meeting?" There was a pause and then Moody continued,"Unlike her father, her eyes don't turn red when she is taking blood. There is no danger, for it is only when a vampire's eyes turn red, is there a danger of an attack. I don't see-" "Alastor! This is not a matter that rests slowly on the girl's eye color! She is an unknown being with urges that are unheard of!" A small cough was given by Professor Dumbledore."Gentlemen, I think we should leave this shouting match for another day.. Seeing as the subject of our conversation is standing right outside the door, and has heard most of Alastor's reasoning. Please come in,.." Amanda seemed to return to her body, and she walked into the brightly lit office.

Had she not heard that conversation, she would of been in awe of all the oddities in the Headmaster's office, but she wasn't; Amanda was in supreme shock. " Now if you would kindly leave.. Severus, Alastor.. I believe Ms. Drache had a reason other than to eavesdrop on our conversation, for coming to my office," The two professors left the room (Snape albeit reluctantly) and at last she was alone with the headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore.. I wish for you to announce my ancestry to the rest of the school."

**Was it good? Review!**


	3. Capture, Lies, Comfort and Devotion

**This time on the Transfer Student... Lol I made it sound like a soap opera. Enjoy~**

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP. But I do own Amanda, Arias and Blott's Academy.. Again can't own Thelma!_

"Headmaster, I want you to tell the rest of the school about my lineage," Dumbledore smiled, glad that Amanda was ready to embrace her lineage. "OK then, I will announce it at dinner and we'll have it out of the way. If you don't mind me asking, what brought this on?" Amanda blushed,remembering her brief encounter with Harry. "Or if you'd rather not..." Amanda looked up at Dumbledore and smiled softly. " A piece of good advice..." Dumbledore smiled kindly'"I'm assuming that you won't want any festivities?"Amanda shook her head fervently and he chuckled. Sometimes she could swear that Dumbledore could read minds. "Um.. I'll be going now.. Thank you Professor!" Amanda was about to dash out the door when Dumbledore spoke again. "Ms. Drache , if there is anyone who wishes to use your lineage against you, please report it to me,"

Amanda nodded, knowing that she wasn't going to do all she didn't make it a secret that she was timid...

"I'll see you at dinner then, Professor." Amanda descended the winding stairs and ran out onto the grounds; she had less than three hours to mentally prepare herself.

* * *

"Today, before we dig in, I have an announcement to make. Ms. Drache , if you please."Amanda walked to the Headmaster's table and stood next to him, pretending that the patterns on the floor was suddenly the most interesting thing in the room.

"As you know,Ms. Drache is half vampire and I admire those of you who have stuck by her and I wish those of you who haven't would do so. But as it were this is not relevant to my announcement! I am following the wishes of her parents King Emerick and Queen Dalila. I present to you, Princess Amanda of the First House of Drache." Amanda looked up and curtsied.

She looked out into the crowd and saw a mixture of bewilderment and confusion; to her amazement, they began to clap.

First came Gryffindor, with cries of her name and whooping. Next came Hufflepuff and soon after Ravenclaw. But of course Slytherin didn't join in.

Dumbledore nodded to her and she went to take the seat that Harry saved her. "I also have another announcement. As you all know Beuxbatons and Durmstrang will be joining us from Halloween onwards. It is my immense pleasure to announce that Blott's Academy for Girls will also be joining us from Ms. Drache's home country! Now you may be asking why I am mentioning this when it seems to be so far into the future? This is because in consideration to the fact that Blott's is in fact an all girl's school, we will need to have them sleep in rooms adjacent to the girl's head of house will take down the count of those girls who do and do not wish to share their dormitories. Now tuck in."

Amanda was glad for the distraction of food, so that she could use it as an excuse to prolong the answering of the usual questions. "Amanda why didn't you tell us you were a pr-" Hermione shut Ron up with her signature glare.

Amanda looked at her three friends apologetically, "I'm sorry.. I just didn't want any special treatment... I didn't want Snape to be right.." Harry sighed. "What did that git say?"

"On my first day, I arrived late. He said that I would probably let my title go to my head..." Harry scowled and then suddenly grinned. "Don't worry. That git did the same thing to me.. And Snape hates all things not pure blood so I wouldn't put that much stock in what he says." Amanda grinned, that is until she saw Thelma and the rest of her group of sycophants. "Um... Guys I feel sick.. I'm going to head back to the common room. Later!"

Amanda got up and power walked to the entrance of the dining hall. As soon as she got out of sight she could run the rest of the way. Someone grabbed her hood and she fell to the hard floor. "I applaud your courage back there, but I refuse to let someone so insignificant as you take away the chance that one of us might get to go out with Harry!" She snapped her fingers and all of the girls took out their wands. "On the count of three. One." Amanda tried to get up but only succeeded in aggravating them more. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Amanda felt the spells hit her and she went totally stiff. "Now girls, lets show her what it means to mess with us!" They picked Amanda up and descended into the dungeons.

* * *

Amanda awoke on the floor in front of the dungeons. Her entire body felt as though it was on fire. They had tortured her for God knows how long. And it seemed that they had done their homework, because everything had been laced with dragon's blood. Had she been fully vampire, she would have died, but she was lucky enough to only have to deal with stinging for a few days; but she would always have the scars, which was probably what they intended.

It hurt to walk and the dragon's blood they made her swallow was making her head spin. She walked the corridors towards Gryffindor Tower and then she remembered. She could just call Arias. Arias was an Earth Nymph, and had been her companion since she was young. "Arias..." She managed to snap her fingers and a boy began materializing out of thin air. He was tall with auburn hair and so pale it seemed as though he was made of porcelain. "Amanda!" He grabbed her into his grip, crying. "I wanted to help you! But you couldn't hear me over your screams! I'm so sorry Amanda!" He snapped his fingers and a wooden case opened. He took her into an empty classroom to tend to her.

It was much worse than Amanda had thought. Cuts deep and shallow covered her body and her robes were torn to shreds. Arias covered them all with bandages and dabbed at them with purified water."Drink this," He handed her a fuming glass with ingredients to counter act the dragon blood. Amanda swallowed the infusion and hugged her companion. He was always good to her. "Thank you Arias. Could you please accompany me back to Gryffindor Tower, I'm afraid they'll come back for me..." Amanda snuggled in her friends hard chest and tried to fight off the tears. She never liked crying, especially in front of Arias;While he was usually calm, he could get violent if it seemed like she was scared or hurt enough. As it were Amanda could feel the power coming off of him; she could tell that he would like nothing more than to punish her attackers. "Of course milady." He picked her up and slung her onto his broad back;he smelled of newly cut wood.

He ran through the halls, silent but swift. In next to no time they were at Gryffindor Tower. Amanda got off his back and tried to enter the Tower without being noticed, but it seemed as though good luck was avoiding ,Hermione and Ron sat in the common room, obviously waiting for her. Hermione was the first to react. "What happened? And who is he?" Harry and Ron could only stare and Amanda knew exactly what was going threw their heads. They wanted to get revenge on whoever did this to her; at least it wasn't just Arias' wild side besting him again.

"I... Urmm.. Was... Bullied?" The looks of anger turned into incredulous ones. "Bullied?! Amanda I've read books. The only thing that hurts vampires is Dragon Blood and judging by the state of your robes and the amount of bandages, this is not just 'bullying' Someone did this with the intent to injure!" Amanda stared at the floor. She knew her lies were flimsy and not well thought out but she couldn't help it if she wanted to; She didn't want them to get hurt.

"I am Arias, an Earth nymph who lives to be companion to Amanda. I just wanted to say that I agree with you, and I believe we should exact revenge on the girls who did this!" This snapped Amanda out of her inner conversation. "No! Please.. You'll just give them what they want; Right now they have no excuse for what they did, but if you seek them out, they'll have it gift wrapped and handed to them. Please you guys! Promise me you won't do anything!" Amanda looked around at her small group of friends and saw pain in their eyes; they didn't ever want to see her like this, but deep down they knew she was right. "As you wish Mistress," Arias looked at her and then kissed her forehead. "Okay.. We won't do anything, if you agree to go to Dumbledore," It was Ron who said this, a look of the utmost admiration on his face. "Okay.. Thank you guys.. I'm going to bed.. Night!" Amanda dashed up the stairs, Hermione following.

"Which one of you is Potter?" Arias seemed to be shaking in anger, and neither boy seemed to know why. "I a-" Suddenly Harry was up against the wall, Arias' hand holding him up by the front of his robes. "Let me tell you, those wounds were caused by your admirers, and so help me.. If I have to hear Amanda scream again because of you, I won't go after the girl's. I'll be coming after you," He released Harry who fell to the floor in a heap. Arias snapped. his fingers and he seemed to turn to dust and flew up the stairs.

"Oy, mate.. What do you reckon he meant by your 'admirers'?" Ron looked astounded at the outburst the nymph had. "I don't know Ron, but I intend to find out."

**O.o Will Amanda tell Dumbledore? Will Harry find out Thelma's true intentions? All this and more, next time on The Transfer Student!**

**Lol Xp Review! **

**8/06/09 Edit: Thought I'd replace all the Missing ''s' twas getting on my nerves!**


	4. Spirits and a Murderous Snape

**Okay everyone! Here's the next chappie~**

For the next few days no one saw much of Harry,save for him prowling around and asking about a fanclub. Then on Thursday he finally figured out who had led the attack on Amanda.

Third year Ravenclaw, Thelma Morales. Harry sighed as he looked at photos of her. She had been bugging him ever since she got here! Harry sat back in his chair in front of the common room fire and tried t think. How in the world could he ask her why she did it?

Friday morning came and went, and then he spotted her. "Thelma! Wait up!" Thelma slowed down, as did the giggling girls around her. "Yes, Harry?" God, why did she speak with that fake voice? It was annoying! "Can I talk to you? In private?" The girls giggled and she nodded. He took her hand and led her to a secluded halway. "Thelma, why did you attack Amanda?" Thelma's eyes widened as she shook her head. "I didn-" "Don't lie! I saw her that night she came back!" Thelma's eyes narrowed and she let out a cold laugh.

"Oh Harry, Harry, Harry. You don't have any clue what you're asking me to explain..."

Amanda's POV

Amanda walked down the hall, grateful that she hadn't run into Thelma or her gang today. ".. Harry. You have no idea what you're asking me to explain." What?! Harry had promised not to do anything. "It's not that I don't like her..It's much more than that! I hate her and her family. You see, my father was a brilliant hunter. A vampire hunter you see. Now when I was six, he left to hunt a vampire that had been terrorizing a small village in Romania. The thing is, my dad didn't know that vampire hunting wasn't legal in Romania. He was given no trial and executed. Right. Before. My. Eyes. And who should be there watching, but the royal family themselves?"

Amanda felt her knees shaking. She remembered that case. The vampire hadn't been harrassing the the villagers, he had been seeing one of the girls! Not only did that hunter break the law, he also murdered one of the royal family! Her brother,Adelfos who had been full vampire.

"...When I overheard that conversation, I realized I could have my revenge! She who watched unblinkingly as my father die-" That made Amanda snap!

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Power hummed in her veins and red tinged her vision. "Your father killed my brother! Do you think that I enjoyed seeing another life taken?! I have never been able to see my brother again, just as you've never been able to see your father!" Thelma stepped back blinded by the glowing light coming off Amanda. "Your brother was a leech. A good for nothing le-" Amanda let out a yell so loud that the staircases shook. The light coming off of her engulfed the room and Thelma let out a blood-curdling scream.

As quickly as the light came, it was gone. Amanda stood high, panting while Thelma lay on the floor, eyes wide. "What.." She picked up her wand and pointed it at Amanda. "Petrificus Totalus! Petrificus-" "It's no good. Your magic is gone," Thelma stood up to look at Amanda, with hatred filled eyes that matched Amanda's. Thelma reached for her belt blindly reaching for something. "Looking for something?" Amanda held a steaming knife by the ruined hilt. She threw it to Thelma and then Harry noticed something. Amanda's eyes were completely black. "Amanda! Snap out of it!" Amanda turned to Harry, grinning widely. "Amanda has taken the back seat for now. I am the ancient spirit, Zero. And why should I stop? Being free feels so good. To know that I can crush that little girl who keeps trying to kill me, or rather Amanda. Why? When Amanda screamed for her to stop, she showed no mercy, but retailiated even more harder than before. Amanda wants thi-" She stopped talking, looking as though she was choking. "I don- You do! No I DON'T!"

Amanda fell the the ground, panting. "I don't want this.." Tears streamed down her face as she looked at the floor. "It's okay Amanda... Come one let's get both of you to the nurse." Harry picked up Amanda by the hand while Thelma swatted his hand away. "Leave me be, I'm no better than that Half Breed! They'll probably send me back home, a disgrace!"

Harry and Amanda walked away leaving Thelma on the floor.

***********

"Hold on I would like to have a word with you," Amanda let Harry pass her and sat back down onto the cot. "Now, can you please explain to me how you got those scars on your arms? Because I know that ony one thing can scar vampires. When di you come in contact with dragon's blood?" Amanda seemed to pale (which is really hard given that she is already snow white) as she tried to think up an excuse. "Um... I read a potion wrong and poured dragon's blood.. I guess some must of spilled on me.."

Madam Pomfrey looked at her, not believing her lie one bit, but luckily at that moment Dennis Creevey came in with a plant sprouting out of his head. "Not again Creevey! When are you going to get that Transfiguration spell right?" Amanda used the nurse's moment of aggrivation to slip out of the infirmiry and out of sight.

Amanda rushed up the stairs, no intention of going to class; she had to talk to Arias. "Arias!" She snapped her fingers and he materialized right in front of her. "Arias, can you tell me... Who is Zero?" Arias pulled a face, like he'd rather not but began speaking anyways. "Sit, it's a long story." Amanda complied and plopped herself down into an armchair.

"There were sisters long ago, twins actually. One's name was Arielle and the other Adrina. They were the holders of two very rare powers called, the Old Powers back in those days, the people who held these powers were revered and were wealthy for it. However Arielle and Adrina were orphan street performers. When a wealthy entepreuner saw their powers in action, he swiped them up and took them to his castle. There they were seperated, Arielle being taken in as the man's mistress. Adrina was left in the dungeons. "

Arias paused and looked at Amanda's anxiety filled face. "Then on the twins' 18th birthday, two spirits appeared before them 'What is it you most desire?' They asked the twins. Arielle pondered this thinking of only material things, while Adrina pondered much darker thoughts. 'I wish for my own palace!' was Arielle's response and so it was granted. 'I wish for power of such magnitude, that it only exists in legends!' "

"When the spirits granted her wish, there was a blinding light. Power infused every orifice of Adrina's body. Arielle however was consumed in the light and reduced to dust. That night Adrina Saffry, rose as a vengeful merciless goddess. She deserted her name, and assumed the name of Zero. "

"Her reign lasted for a millenium, that is until the village girls began dissapearing. In reality it was a man by the name of Steve Barkley, but the villagers assumed I was her. On the night of Samhain, they sealed her away in a tomb made of potion endowed rocks. They accomplished this with the betrayal of Adrina's closest maid."

Arias looked at Amanda. She was expressionless. "B-but, what does that have to do with me?" Arias shrugged. "Zero chose you for a reason. There must be something that she cannot accomplish on her own.." Amanda sank back into the chair. She had always known she wouldn't be normal, but this was beyond royalty weirdness. This was supernatural...

"Hey Amanda! Snape is out for your blood! I reckon you should hide!" Amanda turned to see Harry, doubled over and out of breath. "Go! Hermione is stalling him!" Amanda got out of her seat and ran towards the girl's dormotories. She flew in, closing the door behind her and jumped in the first thing she saw. A trunk. She jumped in and Arias locked her in, returning to his dust like state.

"Drache! Where is she!" Snape was in the common room. "We told you! We have no idea!" The sound of someone falling and then the door to the dormotory was thrown open. "Drache! I know you're in here!" Amanda stilled her breathing, willing Snape to go away. "Granger! Where is 's closet!?" She heard Hermione open up the doors and he growled. "If I so much as see one strand of her hair, I will personally see to it that you be in detention for the rest of the semester!" She heard Snape descend the stairs and Amanda let out a much needed sigh. "Amanda?" Amanda let out a chuckle and then snapped her fingers. The trunk opened and she jumped out lithely. "My god! How did you fit in that thing?" Amanda giggled,"I'm very flexible, I can fit practically anywhere!"

Their laughter died down and then Amanda sighed. "How are we going to do it? I mean, Snape is out to get me because I skipped his class... " Then a look of absolute brilliance graced Hermione's face. "Please tell me that you didn't spend all of that time sleeping.." Amanda shook her head ,"I was talking to Arias about a strange development..." Hermione's grin became even wider. "Talk to Dumbledore about the urmm.. Situation. You could also talk to him about that other thing.." Amanda cringed and then managed a half hearted smile. She supposed anything was better than facing Snape.

**Whoo! Took forever to write! Thank god for the long lines in NYC! Review!!!**


	5. The Complete Legend Cut in Half

**OK kind of hard to come up with this chapter... (I'm amazed that my bloodthirsty muse actually let me pry this from her clawed hands. )**

**Well enjoy.. Continuing from last time.. Harry, with the help of Ron and Hermione, helped Amanda escape from the bloodthirsty wrath of Snape. (His wrath is nothing compared to that of my muse's *Shudders*)  
**

_A/N: **Bold and Italic lettering means that my character Zero is speaking from Amanda's body... **_

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.... Just Arias, Zero and myself... 

"Make sure that your feet don't show and try not to trip on the fabric.." Harry finished adjusting the Invisibility Cloak over Amanda so that she could make her excursion to the Headmaster's office. "Okay I heard you the first thousand times!" Harry chuckled and stepped out the portrait hole so that Amanda could get out. "See you soon..." Then Harry stepped back through the portrait hole.

Amanda walked down the empty corridors and repressed a shudder. It was nearly six and if she didn't hurry she might get swept up in the dinner rush. She took out a paper that Dumbledore had given her when she first got here and said, 'Fizzing Whizbees' She walked up the spiraling staircase and then paused by the Headmaster's door.

"Albus! I refuse to believe that Ms. Drache has a reason for skipping my class. I refuse to have a female version of Potter in my classes!" Snape sounded furious and just listening to him was enough to bring the hairs on the back of her neck to attention.

"Severus, skipping a class is not enough to suspend her. Maybe a few detentions but not an entire semester worth of them! I am quite sure that she had a rather good reason for not going to your class today, and if she doesn't I will see to her punishment myself. Now if you excuse me Severus, I do feel like taking a walk on the grounds before dinner." Amanda heard the movement of two chairs and then she pressed herself against the wall. If Snape bumped into her, it was all over. Luckily Snape didn't hit her in passing and Amanda let out a much needed breath.

"Ms. Drache.. Do you mind explaining to me why you skipped Potions today?" Dumbledore was staring straight at her and she pulled off the cloak. "Well actually sir, that's why I came to talk to you. There is a situation that I am in and I'm not exactly sure what to do..."

Dumbledore smiled kindly at her and then began to descend the stairs. "Let's talk about this with a walk on the grounds, that way should Professor Snape spot us we can make a quick getaway," Amanda giggled and followed after her eccentric headmaster.

* * *

"I see.. so this Earth Nymph knows the legend. Would it be terribly troubling for you to summon him here?"Amanda shook her head and then called to Arias.

Arias appeared kneeling in front of her and then looked up. "Yes my liege?" Amanda looked at him suspiciously. He never called her that unless he pulled a prank or something. Amanda dismissed it and then looked at him. "This is Professor Dumbledore, he wants to speak to you..."

Arias turned around and Dumbledore grinned. The boy was taller than him by nearly a head. "Arias is it? I must ask you how you came upon knowing the legend of Arielle and Adrina." Arias cocked his head as if it was obvious.

"It's been passed down for generations. The legend I mean. After all it was my people who imprisoned Zero..." Dumbledore nodded knowingly and then turned to Amanda. "It seems we have much to discuss. What Arias has told you is but only the very tip of the legend of the goddess Zero." Dumbledore waved his wand and a table and three chairs appeared out of thin air. "Now, what I will tell you is a very strange tale. Now what have you told her?" Arias looked at the Headmaster a look of loathing upon his face. Apparently Arias hadn't wanted Amanda to hear the tale in it's entirety. "Only the vaguest version of the tale,"

Amanda looked at her friend, a look of disappointment on her face. Why didn't Arias want her to hear the stupid story?! "Please tell me the legend Professor."

Dumbledore nodded and then began his tale.

"You know that Arielle and Adrina were orphans from the time that they were young, but the rich man who made Arielle a mistress and Adrina a prisoner was not the first person to take them in. A young woman by the name of Ginevra Withering took them in, and cared for them with her son Demetri. They lived happily until shortly after they turned sixteen, when tragedy struck. Ginevra was killed and her mass estate split in thirds, each child given a share of the massive land she held. Demetri however was not happy that twins were given the same amount of land as he was and decided to take it from them."

"One day he called them to the main house, which had been uninhabited in respect for his mother's death. 'Will you please give me your land?' He asked. When they refused he ordered the servants, who remained loyal only to him, to take them down to the cellar of the house. There they remained for two weeks without food or drink. Arielle, whose health had always been poor, deteriorated quickly; her sister was desperate to save her, so when Demetri entered the cellar she threw herself at his feet. 'Please.. you can have the land, but may we stay on staff. I have to make sure my sister is well.. Please.' At this display Demetri agreed but after he released them from the cellar he had them thrown out of the estate. At the ripe age of sixteen and in poor health, they were forced to walk the streets with no place to call home. Then one day, several weeks later a man by the name of Ferni" "_**Don't utter that name!**_"

Both Arias and Dumbledore turned to look at Amanda, whose green eyes were pitch black.

"_**Don't say that man's name! If you do, Amanda's life will be forfeit. I don't care that when she dies,I will be forced to wander the spirit realm... I don't wish to hear that man's name." **_

Dumbledore stared and then realized he was speaking with Zero.  
"Adrina... where is Arielle?" Amanda's face contorted in an ugly sneer and she scoffed.

"_**That backstabbing wench of a woman is dead! She has been ever since I became a goddess! I have no interest in whether she went to Heaven or got what she deserved in Hell!"**_

Dumbledore frowned. Apparently she didn't know.. not that he was going to enlighten her on what actually happened to her sister.

"Okay then... Will you be so kind as to release Amanda?" At this Amanda's face contorted into a sort of sick smile. _**"Of course I will. But let me leave her with a parting gift." **_She raised her hand and uttered some sort of incantation. In her hand was a knife with a scrolled handle. "_**This knife is imbibed with Fairy Venom. I'll leave it in her care, to use as she sees fit." **_She pocketed the knife and then Amanda seemed to go slack. It was all Arias could do to catch her.

"That evil woman. She knows that Fairy Venom will injure me. What did she mean by it?" Arias scowled while saying it and then lay Amanda down onto a stretcher that Dumbledore had conjured. "She... is as complicated as one can be.. after you put in her circumstances into the equation..." Even Dumbledore seemed to find speech hard.

"Let's get her up to the infirmary. We can only hope that she is well enough to attend the Halloween Feast this week...."

**Whoot! I completed this chappie with only very mild injuries! Review if you liked! Review if you hated! Flames will be put out with water! Whoo~ *author spins around only to bump into wall* **


	6. The Best Friend and The Cold Sister

**Well everybody this was meant to be up yesterday but I got evicted from the computer... *sob* well anyways its up now! Enjoy~**

_Disclaimer: Don't own HP.. I do own, Leslie, Heather, Blott's Academy, Zero, Arielle, Adrina,Arias, and myself. Thelma is her own person... hehe_

**_Oh yea! This chappie is dedicated to my awesome friend Thelma! Tis part of her late B-Day present :D (Even if I do make her kind of evil... or maybe a lot of evil- she knows I love her!) _**

In the infirmary, Amanda lay on a cot with both Harry and Ron looking down at her. Hermione had left to the library a while earlier. She had more homework than they did and was either too distraught to watch Amanda or just eager to start on her homework.

"Mate... I know this is going to sound kind of morbid.. but even when she's in a coma she's hot!" Ron blushed at his words and Harry gave a sort of smile. "I know what you mean... but it's the way you said it that made it sound wrong.." Ron blushed even further and then his attention was caught when Amanda moved.

She turned over and hugged her pillow. "_Harry..."_ Ron's eyes widened and then he abruptly left the room. Harry who didn't understand followed his best friend. "Ron! Oy! Where are you going ?!" Ron who seemed to suddenly become deaf walked out of sight and then he heard it.

"_Harry... love.."_ Harry blushed furiously and double checked that Amanda hadn't woken up. He sank into the chair by her bedside and put his head in his hands. He knew why Ron walked out on him, but it wasn't as if he could control what Amanda said in her sleep. Hell! He couldn't even control what she said when she was awake! Harry heard a rustle of sheets and then the soft breathing of someone who had woken up from a particularly nice dream.

"Harry? Why I am I here?" He turned and saw that Amanda was looking around. "That spirit woman came out and... you kind of fainted. You've been in a coma for two weeks," Amanda's eyes became as big as saucers and then her mouth opened in a small 'O'. It was excruciatingly cute.

"Does that mean that I missed the Halloween Feast?" Harry shook his head as she exhaled, looking relieved. "Actually that's tomorrow. In about an hour everyone is arriving. Ron and I had just been about to leave-"

"Where is Ron?" Harry got kind of awkward and that only fueled Amanda's curiosity. "What happened?" Harry looked up, to find that her face was only inches away from his. Green eyes met green and Harry was forced to look down.

"Well you said something... It made him kind of uncomfortable..."  
"What did I say?"

Harry laughed nervously as he inwardly panicked. How were you supposed to tell a girl she had confessed her love in her sleep?

"You.. um.. said... that you were thirsty. He went to go get something from the kitchens." Amanda looked at him skeptically but then seemed to relent. Why did he lie to her?!

There was an awkward silence and then Harry glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's that late?! We won't see them arrive if we don't get there soon!" Harry grabbed Amanda's hand and ignoring Madame Pomfrey's yells of protest, he ran out into courtyard where everyone was gathering.

Hermione waved to them from the middle of the crowd, a sulky looking Ron next to her.

"Where were you? Ron said something about him acting like a prat?" Harry sent Ron a meaningful look and in turn the red head looked at the obviously confused Amanda.

"Why would Ron be acting like a prat if he went to get something from the kitchens?" Understanding flooded Ron's eyes and he smiled gratefully at Harry. Hermione and Amanda watched the silent exchange, both equally confused. Hermione had been about to ask something when someone shouted.

"Omigosh! Look!" Similar screams erupted from the crowd as they looked to the skies. Descending as though it was an airplane descending onto a runway was something that vaguely resembled a bus. As it got lower, Harry gasped as he recognized what it was. Apparently Mr. Weasley's car wasn't the only flying vehicle.

A luxury traveling bus, much like those that Muggles used to travel across the country in groups, landed on the grass in front of them. The bus was a deep burgundy and the steps that had magically appeared out of nowhere a stunning silver. A tall woman stepped out of the bus, nearly as pale as Amanda and with the same kind of charm a veela had. Scared looking girls stepped out of the bus, in uniforms of burgundy skirts and pale red blazers. Apparently they had adopted the Japanese uniform look. Most of the boys eyes were glued to the expanse of leg that was usually covered up by the cursed skirts of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore stepped out of nowhere and looked at the woman, whom was taller than him. (A/N: Dumbledore is kind of short compared to some other wizards) She embraced him with one arm and then in flawless English, "Hello Dumbledore! How many years has it been since I've seen Hogwarts? No don't answer that.. It'll make me feel old!" She giggled rather girlishly and then strained her eyes into the crowd. Harry felt Amanda tense up and he realized what the Headmistress of Blott's was doing.

"AH! Amanda! Well come here! Don't be shy!" Amanda smiled ruefully and sullenly went forward.

"Hello Headmistress Dowling..." The tall woman hugged the reluctant girl and then turned to her students.

"Heather! Leslie!"Amanda turned around and two of the most beautiful girls that they had seen (ignoring Amanda) walked forward.

One was short and the other impossibly tall. The shorter one wore black rimmed glasses and had red hair that were up in ragged ponytails. She was tanned and her blazer's sleeves seemed to be a bit too long. She looked terrified and on the verge of tears. Her hands, which were clad in fingerless gloves were at her mouth and she all but ran into Amanda's arms.

The other girl, was tall and graceful looking even when she wasn't moving. She had short hair that was pitch black. Her skin was pale as if she hadn't seen sunlight in a while, but not as pale as the Headmistresses or Amanda's. Her eyes were a shocking shade of blue and her uniform fit her like a glove. She seemed to be the exact opposite of the other girl. Her eyes unlike the other's were frighteningly composed and looked as though one glance could kill you.

Amanda looked down at the girl that was currently sobbing her heart onto Amanda's shirt. "There, there.. Leslie! Your glasses are going to fog up!" Leslie, looked up and then wiped her tears.

"But I missed you! I even begged Headmistress to let me come!" She seemed to lose all composure and broke into tears again. Amanda sighed and stroked the girl's red hair. The taller girl looked at Amanda and then with one last pat, Leslie moved.

"Look at me crying.. You probably wanted to say hi to your sister," Amanda hung her head and mumbled something that sounded like, "It could have waited," The tall girl who Harry assumed was Heather, walked forward. "Amanda..."

"Heather.."

Unlike the heartwarming scene they had just witnessed, this reuniting of sister's seemed cold. Icy cold. Without another word Heather turned away from her sister and returned to the crowd of girls.

Just like that the tension that had hung in the air, dropped. Amanda walked over to Leslie and dragged her into the crowd toward Harry, Ron and Hermione. The Headmistress looked as though she was going to protest, but Dumbledore laid a calming hand on her shoulder and with a meaningful look at him, she nodded.

"Guys, this is Leslie Farthing. She's my absolute best friend." Leslie who looked scared to be in a crowd of mixed gender gave a meek wave. "Leslie, this is Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They are my friends here," They said 'Hi' and then seemed to succumb to the mere brightness that they seemed to give off. Then a question Harry had been dying to ask made it's way out into the world.

"Um... not to be rude, but it just never occurred to me. Why don't you guys have accents?" Amanda and Leslie looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Well... We speak English in school. It's supposed to be our second language. We both speak Romanian actually," As Amanda was going to demonstrate her magical language skills there was some more shouting and it was apparent that their next guests had arrived.

After Beuxbatons and Durmstrang arrived, all four schools trudged into the warmth of the Grand Hall. A feast ensued and Dumbledore told them about the Goblet. As everyone was about to get out of their seats Dumbledore waved his hand in a gesture that meant only a bit more before they could retire.

"About the sleeping arrangements of Blott's. They will be split between the Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's. Girls of both Houses, please assist them in finding there way around. Now good night everyone!"

Amanda who had been in deep conversation with Leslie looked up and then all but dragged her to the girls dormitories. What she didn't notice was that Thelma's group along with her sister seemed to be waiting for her.

"Amanda! Hey wait up!" Amanda tried to ignore their jeers and focused on getting to Gryffindor Tower. She could deal with Heather, not the rest of them. Someone grabbed her arm and Amanda turned to see a shaking Leslie. "Amanda... They're up ahead.. The girls you told me about..."

Amanda turned to see Thelma along with a couple of girls from Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

"Well, well... look who we got here. Drache with her little friend," Thelma's voice was a terrible sneer.

She turned to look at Leslie and her sneer grew even more. "Scamper and we won't harm you.." Leslie's grip on her sleeve got even tighter and Amanda knew there wasn't a chance of either one escaping.

"You seem cocky, even without your magic, Thelma."

"Oh, your sister took care of that. Apparently that little spirit thing in you just cast a stronger form of a Magic Binding Spell. Heather broke through it easily."

Amanda stared at the girl in front of her, her mouth open in shock. What did they mean by that? Did that mean that Heather was on that evil girl's side? Did that mean...

Amanda's thoughts were cut off when she felt herself thrown against the nearest wall. "What.. Do.. You.. Want.. From.. Me?!" Amanda's breaths felt like they were numbered.

Thelma laughed. "Didn't I tell you two weeks ago? I want revenge! R-E-V-E-N-G-E!" She let out a particularly evil cackle and Amanda felt her skin crawl. "You shouldn't have done that." This time it was Leslie speaking.

"And what is the widdle scaredy-cat fwiend of Mandy gonna do? Cry to mommy?" Thelma let out another laugh and then Amanda was grinning. Leslie may be timid, but when push came to shove she was a brilliant witch with more knowledge than most.

Leslie grinned and then pulled her wand out of her overly long sleeve. "Întuneric Luna Obligatoriius!" **(A/N: Yes I used Google for this! Don't flame me for it.. tho if you happen to speak Romanian.. could you tell me if this translation is right. It means Dark Moon Binding)**

Thelma looked around expecting major magic but then laughed as nothing seemed to happen. Something had happened except Thelma wasn't looking in the right places. Up on the ceiling was a circle that seemed to be cast in dark ink, slowly it seemed to descend. Finally it's spear of darkness reached Thelma and then she let out an inhuman shriek. The Dark Moon Binding Hex caused the person who was hexed to be in a excruciating pain that was only rivaled by the Cruciatus Curse. This one however posed no threat to a person's sanity so it was not illegal to cast. Well at least it wasn't in Romania. Amanda slowly got up from the floor and then walked over again to Leslie. "Les... okay.. Let her go." Leslie looked at Amanda, glad her friend was safe and then nodded. The dark light that had engulfed Thelma disappeared.

"I'm telling McGonagall about this!" Amanda looked at her with dispassionate eyes and then scoffed. "If you tell McGonagall, then I tell about what happened when I first got here."Thelma seemed to ponder this and then set off at a brisk pace, a furious scowl on her face.

Then she turned around. "This is far from over. You hear me?" Amanda nodded and then the group of girls disappeared.

"That was brilliant Leslie!" Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared from their hiding places behind the suits of armor.

Hermione walked over to the suddenly timid Leslie and began chatting her up about spells and such.

Ron and Harry walked over to Amanda. "Manda, remind me not to get on her bad side," Harry laughed at his best friends qualms.

"I think it's Amanda you should be worried about. What if she knows something worse than that?" Amanda laughed at her friends naivety.

"Don't worry. I don't spend all my free time looking up hexes and such like Les does. Frankly I feel bad for her Defense Against the Dark Arts partner. At least when I was her partner she kept her power somewhat contained. Oh yes I didn't tell you did I?"

Amanda smiled widely at her friend and then turned back to the two boys. "Since Leslie isn't here to compete she's going to be taking lessons with us!"

Harry and Ron looked at the girl dubiously and then chuckled nervously. Apparently the rest of the year would be an interesting one...

**Woot! Yet another chappie in this series of events that seem to plague Harry... lol okay ill try to get the next chappie up sumtime this week, so until then later :D **

**REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
